


Inside Information

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana helps out Audrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Information

_12:14 AM samantha48916e61 has entered private chat._

Audrey shoves Hana against the dirty brick wall, lips mashed together. Slim hands ruck her agency-issued shirt, chill on her overheated skin. Hana kisses back feverishly, like it’s her last day on earth.

Audrey’s hands claw up Hana’s back, needy and desperate. She’s hot and wild, she’s never felt like this. She’d almost suspect this was Hana’s ability if the woman hadn’t found her wirelessly.

Hana slips her hands into Audrey’s pants, nimble fingers pulling at buttons. Audrey muffles a gasp against Hana’s throat, their bodies sliding into rhythm. Fingers buried in hot, tight, wet; mirroring each other. Heat and blinding pleasure and her lips against Hana’s skin, her fingers dragging across sweat-slicked skin.

“Hana,” she whispers, a scream buried at the back of her throat.

She comes on Audrey’s fingertips, and she on Hana’s.

Hana murmurs against her lips, “Love, love, love,” soft and harsh and almost a breath.

  
 _5:53 PM sa_hanson has logged off._

Audrey switches off her computer for the day, rolling her head on her shoulders. She grimaces at the sound of joints popping; too many long days with no results to show for them. Frustration simmers under her skin, making her restless, making her reckless.

Which is why she opens the email that pops up on her screen. She doesn't know the username or the domain, and a quick virus scan reveals nothing dangerous. She glances at the subject and all her doubts are wiped away. _Sylar._

“We have a common enemy, Agent Hanson,” she reads. “A monster that butchers my people.” Audrey's eyes narrow; people like Matt, people who can do things, extraordinary things. “I think we can help each other out.” Audrey allows a brief, bitter smile to twist her lips. People offering to help are so often offering anything but. It could even be Sylar, trying to insert himself into the case. Stranger things have started to happen.

Audrey scrolls down and flinches as a picture unfolds. A burned and twisted body in a dark parking lot. Her eyes flick to the caption. “Robert Fresco, an oncologist from UCLA. He's killed again.”

Audrey nods to herself. That at least is a lead worth checking up on. Who knows, maybe this Samantha might be useful after all.

  
 _11:46 PM samantha48916e61 has 1 message from sa_hanson._

Audrey draws her gun, safety off and finger on the trigger, as someone tries to drag her into a dark alley.

Samantha raises her hands, leather jacket creaking lightly. “Sorry. I should have called first.”

Audrey holsters her weapon with an aggrieved weapon. Another long day, and she's not up to dancing around....whatever it is that's between herself and her virtual informant.

Samantha nods to the alley, and Audrey follows her. The information she can provide is worth the work. The woman is barely seen shadow in the alley, face pale as bone, eyes dark and intense.

Audrey starts to lean against a wall and then thinks better of it, crossing her arms over her chest. “Is this another social call or do you have something for me?”

“Business, of course.” The woman smiles and hands her a slim file. Audrey flips through it quickly. Names, locations, rumors and hints; pieces of a puzzle but a picture is starting to form in Audrey's mind.

“This is good,” she says quietly, looking up and meeting her contact's eyes. “Thanks, Samantha.”

Samatha frowns and steps forward, until Audrey can feel the heat trapped between their bodies. Audrey starts to speak, but Samantha's lips on hers stop her cold. Samantha kisses hard and harsh, all teeth and heat. Audrey kisses back despite her reservations. The file falls forgotten between them as Samantha's hands curve around the back of Audrey's head, fingers tangling in blonde hair.

They pull apart breathlessly, bodies tangled together.

Samantha grins breathlessly, triumphantly. “My real name is Hana.”

  
 _9:05 PM sa_hanson has entered private chat._

“Agent Hanson.”

Audrey looks up from her beer in irritation, swiveling away from the bar. She raises an eyebrow at the intense brunette standing behind her. “Can I help you?”

“I think it's more like I've been helping you,” the woman says, her voice slightly accented. Audrey can't stop her eyes following the curves of the woman's athletic body as she perches on the stool next to her. The woman notices and a smug grin tugs at the corner of her mouth. “I'm Samantha.”

Audrey looks away from her and takes a drink. “I think we've known each other long enough that I can know your real name.”

Samantha cocks her head. “One can never be too careful. Even with an ally.” Audrey makes up her mind then: her contact is almost certainly Mossad, but not an assassin. Or maybe just years lapsed from that trade.

“So you just decided to take time out to drop by and have a beer with me.”

“No.” Samantha waves over the bartender, a bull dyke with tattoos and purple hair. “I'll have whiskey,” she says. “Neat.” The bartender pours her a glass and moves away. Samantha favors Audrey with a smile.

“Cute,” Audrey snorts. “So you decided to drop by and have a whiskey with me.”

“No,” she says again, and looks around the darkly lit bar. “Tell me, do many of your colleagues know you drink in a lesbian bar?”

Audrey stiffens. “Are you threatening me?”

Samantha's hand falls to Audrey's knee. “Just interested,” she says, voice soft and deep.

Audrey firmly removes the woman's hand from her thigh. She's interested too, god knows, but she has rules. “I don't screw my contacts,” Audrey answers sharply.

The woman hums quietly to herself and sits back. “Of course. You're a woman of principle.” She shakes herself and Audrey can see the edge come back into her demeanor. “I have business in the area and I thought it was time we met face to face.” A crooked half-smile flickers and disappears. “In hindsight, that might not have been such a good idea.”

“What kind of business?” Audrey asks, ignoring everything else.

“The kind that is my own.” She meets Audrey's eyes levelly. “I have my own crusade, just like you have yours. And when our interests coincide, I'm more than willing to give you information on the monster. But you don't need to know what it is I do, Agent Hanson.” She slips off the bar stool. Her hand briefly covers Audrey's on the sticky bar top, she leans in close. “Your quarry is moving to Texas,” she says and turns away.

Audrey watches her until she disappears in the haze of dim lights and dancing women.

  
 _3:22 PM sa_hanson has 1 message from samantha48916e61._

Audrey sits at her grey metal desk, typing on a old grey computer. Exiled to the basement after the Sylar case had become a career-killer, her leads going nowhere, her information dwindling to a trickle and finally drying up. There was nothing; a body every month or so, with no evidence leading to the monster behind them.

Even Hana had abandoned her, her crusade against the elusive company more important than anything else. But Audrey knew that going in; they had their own obsessions and their relationship was secondary to that. That was the problem with dating someone so like her.

Audrey jumps as the ancient machine beeps at her. She drags up her mail program and sucks in a breath. Hana.

Words spill from the ancient speakers, crackling but still undeniably Hana's. “I’m sorry, I have to go away. Far away. I…honestly, I’m going to die.” Audrey’s breath catches in her chest. It was a danger, it always was, but she thought she’d get to see Hana’s face once more before either of them died. “But I did it, Audrey. I found him for you.”

Audrey clicks on the email’s attachment, files unfolding across her screen.

She smiles, fiercely, proudly.

  
 _11:11 AM ghostinthemachine has logged on._

ghostinthemachine (11:11:46 AM): Audrey, it’s me.  



End file.
